PLAGG
by Alex108Sol
Summary: Serie de drabbles de nuestro kwami favorito. Portada realizada por PaolaRangel439
1. chapter 1

Adrien tenía la vista clavada en su tarea, incapaz de percatarse de lo que su kwami hacia en la habitación.

El gato negro iba de un lado a otro, tomando algunos objetos y llevándolos al tapanco. Ahí dónde le gustaba jugar y nadie alcanzaba a verlo.

Una toalla para manos, un rollo de papel higiénico, la envoltura plateada del chocolate que su portador había comprado, el celular del adolescente y algunos libros que ya no decoraban los estantes.

Todos estos acomodados estrategicamente para darle al gato un lugar digno para él.

Todo hasta que el teléfono empezó a sonar.

En el piso inferior Adrien estiró su mano, deseando contestar la llamada entrante. Palpando la superficie lisa del escritorio, sin éxito.

Se levantó y siguió la animada música que su teléfono emitía, subió por la escalera helicoidal y dio la vuelta en la esquina.

No pudo evitar abrir ligeramente la boca cuando lo vio.

El papel higiénico formaba una alfombra, que si la seguías te llevaba a un pequeño trono formado con algunos de sus libros.

En el estaba sentado Plagg, con la toalla amarrada al cuello y con una corona plateada, adornando su cabeza.

Detrás de todo eso se veía una luz blanca, producida por su teléfono celular.

—¿Quién osa presentarse frente al rey Plagg sin una invitación? —Preguntó el gato negro que saltaba ligeramente en su trono de libros.

—Plagg... —El adolescente acarició su sien, preguntándose de dónde sacaba esas ideas su pequeño amigo.

—Rey Plagg para ti, pordiosero.

—¿Pordiosero? ¿En serio?

—¡Suficiente! ¡Nunca había escuchado tanta irrespetuosidad! ¡Llenenlo de queso!

—¿Pero qué? —Fue entonces que lo entendió —Muy bien rey loco, demasiado Game of Thrones para ti.

El joven modelo tomó el teléfono que ya había dejado de sonar. Ignorando al gato negro que tironeaba de su camisa blanca, pidiendo su atención.

—¿Pero qué dices? ¡Nunca es suficiente de Game of Thrones!

El chico llamó a su amigo, ignorando la crisis de Plagg al tener que esperar dos años para terminar de ver la serie con la que se había enganchado.

 ** _Gracias por leer, votar y comentar._** ** _Alguien más imagina a Plagg en su trono de libros?_** ** _No sé cada cuánto publiqué aquí, pero tengo varias ideas con este gato negro ;)_**


	2. Chapter 2

Cuando Plagg despertó ya estaba de vuelta en la mansión; se giró para quedar boca abajo y estiró su cuerpo al tiempo que dejaba salir un bostezo.

Si se lo proponía estaría nuevamente dormido en un par de minutos, pero su estómago la pedía comida.

Sin pensarlo mucho salió de la mochila deportiva de Adrien, encontrando la habitación vacía; movió la cabeza negativamente, se supone que debían estar cerca el uno del otro por si un akuma atacaba.

¿Pero qué importaba? Esa era una de muchas reglas estrictas que en su opinión, no tenían ningún sentido.

Inhaló con fuerza y percibió un penetrante olor que sólo podía significar una cosa: Adrien había traído su queso.

Olfateó con más ímpetu y empezó a flotar, siguiendo su pequeña nariz hasta el encuentro de ese delicioso manjar.

Estaba tan concentrado que no se dio cuenta de que se estaba dirigiendo al baño.

Bajo en picada cuando localizó el lugar de donde se desprendía el olor, con la boca abierta para degustar su alimento.

Gran error.

En su boca no se sentía la textura majestuosa de su adorado camembert, lo cual le hizo abrir los ojos al momento mientras se ponía pálido.

Sus papilas gustativas degustaban la lisa tela de un calcetín con un poco de talco.

Escupió el calcetín de inmediato y voló hasta el lavabo para hacer tantas gárgaras como le fuera posible.

Fue entonces que escuchó la puerta de la habitación abrirse.

—¿Plagg? —Preguntó el rubio al aire.

—Aquí —Se limitó a contestar el kwami negro, enojado.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Buscaba algo maloliente —Se limitó a contestar el gato.

—¿Algo maloliente?

—Sí, huele a algo a punto de descomposición... ¿No lo notas? —El rubio empezó a revisar el baño, intentando percibir el olor.

—¿Estás seguro Plagg? Yo no notó nada raro.

Y ahí el gato vio su oportunidad.

—Espera, lo encontré.

—¿Dónde?

Cuando Adrien se giró sintió uno de sus calcetines colapsando contra su rostro.

—¡Plagg!

—¡Tus calcetines apestan!

Y sin esperar más salió del baño, tomando el camembert de la mesa que Adrien le había traído y escondiéndose en el cesto de basura, ignorando las réplicas que su portador hacía.

Se merecía eso y más por sus estúpidos calcetines sucios.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	3. Chapter 3

Plagg había despertado a mitad de la madrugada por culpa de su estómago que emitía algunos ruidos extraños, implorando alimento.

Se levantó con desidia, flotando hasta el minibar de la habitación y tomando una para nada pequeña porción de camembert que devoró en un bocado.

Eso era sin duda mejor que los tontos calcetines de Adrien, si señor.

Cerró la puerta del pequeño refrigerador, dejando adentro el plato vacío y empezó a dar vueltas por el lugar. Necesitaba hacer algo ahora que había despertado y sabía que dormir no era una opción

Estaba seguro que no seria capaz de volver a conciliar su sueño.

Pensó en prender el televisor, recordando al momento que habían dejado el volumen muy alto y que Adrien despertaría con un paro cardíaco si lo hacia.

Después sopesó la idea de subir al tapanco y leer un poco, recordando al momento que había olvidado decirle al chico que se habían fundido (o había algo mal con el circuito eléctrico) de esa parte de la habitación.

No pensó siquiera en prender la computadora, la última vez que había usado esa cosa se encontró con la página que el rubio había estado usando y eso había sido demasiado incómodo para el gato negro.

En definitiva no era una opción.

Se sentó entonces en su lugar para dormir, a un lado del adolescente, observando cómo se removía entre sueños.

Suspiró con fastidio, se había encariñado con el muchacho. Demasiado pronto para su propio bien.

El chico no tenía una vida fácil, la mayoría de sus portadores no la tenía. Siempre eran chicos con sucesos dolorosos en su vida y que de un modo u otro habían encontrado la forma de salir adelante con una sonrisa.

Pero Adrien había sido de los pocos que habían buscado su amistad y no limitarse a trabajar a su lado por un bien común.

Entonces se decidió a hacerlo.

Se acercó a la mano derecha del chico y restregó su cabeza en ella antes de empezar a dar algunos lenguetazos, acicalándolo.

Un gesto cariñoso que confiaba que su portador no descubriera.

—¿Plagg? —La voz pastosa de Adrien retumbó en la habitación, provocando que el garito negro se alejará de un salto por la impresión.

—¿Qué? —Intentó sonar tranquilo, con nulo éxito.

—¿Qué estabas haciendo?

—¡Durmiendo!

—Pero mi mano... —El gato negro rodó los ojos antes de darle la espalda a su portador y acurrucarse en su sitio.

—Debiste haberlo soñado chico, es mejor que vuelvas a dormir.

—Pero... —Escuchó al rubio resoplar antes de removerse nuevamente en la cama para volver a dormir.

No. En definitiva Adrien no necesitaba saber que lo apreciaba, mucho menos que lo había acicalado.

* * *

Agradecimientos a Arkeiel, gracias bella dama. Deberían pasar a su perfil, tiene historias muy bellas ;)

Los gatos acicalan a otros como gesto de lealtad y camareria.

En mi mente Plagg encontró en la computadora de Adrien un foro abierto de Ladybug donde él "fangirleaba" por lo perfecta que es, pero son libres de pensar que se encontró cualquier otra cosa (guiño, guiño).

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.


	4. Chapter 4

Adrien despertó después de escuchar un par de ruidos extraños en el baño.

Salió de la cama en un movimiento, caminó con sigilo hasta obtener uno de los floretes que decoraban la habitación y buscó a Plagg con la mirada.

Pensando que quizás seguía dormido en la cama o que se había escondido para que no lo encontrarán.

Preguntándose si se trataba de un ladrón o un akumatizado. Intentando recordar si ese día había hecho enojar a alguien o si lo había hecho su padre.

Después de todo, los ruidos producidos en el baño eran extraños y estaba más acostumbrado a luchar contra ellos que con ladrones.

Pero no se detuvo.

Llegó a la puerta, escuchando los lamentos afligidos. ¿Qué forma había tomado el akuma? No lo pensó más, entró súbitamente, con el florete en alto.

No había nadie.

O eso pensó hasta que dirigió su mirada al excusado, donde el cuerpo de Plagg se podía ver. Bueno, sólo sus piernitas moviéndose en el aire.

—¿Plagg? —Preguntó alarmado —¿Qué te pasa?

El sonido extraño se emitió otra vez. ¿Plagg estaba vomitando?

—Adrien, no me siento nada bien.

—Lo sabía, tanto queso camembert tenía que hacerte daño algún día.

—¡Oye! ¡No te metas con mi queso!

La situación le pareció extraña, ¿los kwamis podían enfermarse? ¿Qué se supone que hiciera?

—¿Quizás comiste demasiado ayer? —Recordó lo animado que estaba su pequeño amigo con los panes de queso que había comprado en casa de Marinette.

—Pero ¿qué dices? ¡Es mucho peor que eso!

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Esto está muy mal chico.

¿Quizás se trataba de una enfermedad milenaria que acompañaba a los kwamis? ¿O tal vez era una nueva enfermedad provocada por la contaminación?

¿Y si todos los kwamis estaban enfermos?

—Vamos Plagg, ¿qué te sucede?

Adrien se apresuró a llenar un vaso con agua para que Plagg se quitará el mal sabor de boca, esperando que su amigo tuviera suficiente fuerza como para indicarle que debería hacer.

—Creo... creo que estoy embarazado.

O quizás su kwami estaba siendo un idiota.

—¿Qué?

—Todo tiene sentido. Los cambios de humor, las náuseas, los antojos... ¡mira! Mi estómago está creciendo —Adrien se golpeó la frente.

—En primer lugar, tus cambios de humor dependen de cuánto queso te dé cuando me lo pides —El rubio recordó el berrinche que había hecho Plagg cuando no le dio queso durante esa tarde.

—Pe...

—Los antojos son culpa mía, imagino que no los tendrías si no te hubieses enterado de que existen comidas en base de queso.

Recordó que todo había sido causado por una crema de queso que el chef le había preparado para comer esa semana. Sintiendo a Plagg removerse bajo su ropa al notar el olor, provocando que el joven modelo pudiera llevar su alimento a su habitación.

—Oye, n...

—Las náuseas son simples —Lo interrumpió nuevamente— Hoy te excediste con los panes de queso y tu "abdomen hinchado" —Dijo realizando comillas con sus dedos —Es por toda la comida que has devorado en estos días.

—¡Hablas cómo si estuviera exagerando!

—¿Y no lo haces? Ni siquiera estoy seguro de que un kwami pueda embarazarse.

—Bueno no... ¿pero qué tal si soy un caso especial?

—¿Ya te sientes mejor?

—Sí.

—Me voy a dormir —Activó la palanca del excusado y salió del baño.

—Pero Adrien.

—¿Si?

—Tengo antojo de pay de queso.

—No has dicho nada.

—Pero.

—No, Plagg.

—¡Esto es abuso contra kwamis!

—Plagg, no vas a comer a esta hora porque si te duele el estómago es mala idea que comas más.

Adrien se acostó con desgano, sin entender del todo los razonamientos que Plagg solía tener.

—¿De dónde sacaste la idea de que estabas embarazado?

—De la película que vimos ayer.

—Ok, dejaremos de ver televisión por un tiempo.

—No puedes hacer eso

—Claro que sí, tu imaginación no necesita más combustible. Escucharemos música mientras estemos aquí.

Abrazo la almohada y suspiro.

No sabía si era por su edad, quizás era muy joven para entender a un ser con tantos años de ventaja. Después pensó, que Plagg sólo buscaba molestarlo, o que genuinamente era como un niño.

Como sea, era su pequeño amigo.

* * *

Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.

Agradecimientos especiales a ArkeielRake y Naho106 por darme la idea tras una conversación absurda.


	5. Chárter 5

Plagg despertó tras sentir como su mejilla era tocada de manera insistente, encontrándose con Adrien que lo observaba con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué pasa chico? ¿Un akuma? —Se apresuró a preguntar al tiempo que restregaba su manita derecha sobre su ojo, intentando despertar.

El rubio negó con la cabeza, riendo.

—Preparé algo para ti —Las orejas puntiagudas de Plagg se levantaron ligeramente, dando a entender que había captado su atención.

—¿Para mi?

Adrien hizo un ligero movimiento con su cabeza, llevando la atención de Plagg a la mesa de centro que descansaba frente al televisor.

—¡Camembert!

El kwami voló rápidamente al lugar, para tomar el trozo de queso que descansaba en el lugar adornado con un listón azul y cubierto con algo de envoltorio plástico.

Estaba dispuesto a quitar el envoltorio que en ese momento lo alejaba de su alimento hasta que Adrien llamó de nueva cuenta su atención.

—¿No quieres buscar los demás?

—¿Los demás?

—El conejo de Pascua escondió queso por toda la habitación para que un kwami los encuentre.

Las pupilas del gato negro se agrandaron ligeramente. Conocía la tradición, la había visto evolucionar a través del tiempo. Pero nunca le habían preparado algo referente a ella.

—¿Queso? —El rubio asintió.

—Sólo en esta habitación.

El kwami giró su cabeza a todos lados, preguntándose dónde podría buscar.

Y empezó, recorrió el librero encontrando algunos trozos de camembert adornados con listones de colores diferentes, otro par se encontraba descansando sobre las piedras plásticas del muro para escalar, otro escondido en el distribuidor de pelotas plásticas del futbolito y uno más por debajo del sillón. Aquello era dibertido, estaba dispuesto a buscar en cada rincón de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de Adrien.

Los trozos de queso formaban prolijamente una pieza redonda de camembert que tenían a Plagg enamorado.

Se apresuró a llegar hasta Adrien, abrazándose a su mejilla mientras restregaba su cabecita contra él.

—¡Gracias!

El chico iba a contestar cuando el gato negro volvió a alejarse hasta la mesa de centro, regresando de nueva cuenta con un pedazo de queso entre sus manos, empujándolo contra el pecho del adolescente para que lo tomará.

—Para ti —Concluyó antes de regresar a la mesa y encender el televisor.

Sabía que no le gustaba, pero era la única forma que tenia para agradecerle.

Adrien negó con la cabeza, sentándose en el sillón y abriendo el paquete de queso con un poco de incomodidad por el poco aprecio que tenía a dicho alimento.

Pero bueno, estaba dispuesto a hacer el sacrificio ese día.

Después de todo, Plagg se veía feliz.

 **Gracias por leer, votar y comentar.**


End file.
